When Worlds Collide
by Whootowl
Summary: A fanfiction where worlds - literally - collide. With everything from the movie How to Train Your Dragon to the TV show Doctor Who, this story has everything. If you want to read an exciting adventure flick featuring your favorite movies/books/etc., then this story is for you!


**Chapter 1:**

_**~ Hiccup and Toothless - Location Unknown ~**_

"Huh..." Hiccup said as he tried to get up. He felt something wet on top of his head, and turned to see Toothless slobbering on the floor next to him. "Toothless! Ewww!"

Toothless looked at his trainer with sad, puppy-dog eyes. Hiccup just couldn't be mad whenever Toothless made that face.

"Aw, it's OK bud..." he hugged Toothless's neck, and then realized where he was. "Wait... this isn't Berk..."

Toothless sniffed the air, and then cowered as he heard someone approach. He quickly leapt in front of Hiccup and snarled, trying to protect him from whatever was coming near.

"Whoa... interesting Pokémon you have there. Never seen one like it!" a young man said, as a small creature came pattering at his feet.

"Hello?" Hiccup said, not sure whether to trust this man or not. "Who are you? And... could you please tell me where we are?"

"Oh, you didn't know? We are in the Kalos region - Santalune Forest to be precise." He said, looking around. "Oh look, a Panpour! I have to catch it!"

"Uh... OK... um, what is that creature that is at your feet?" Hiccup asked, watching the man as he ran over and called his animal to go fight with the monkey that was apparently called a Panpour.

"Wow, you haven't ever seen a Sylveon before? You must be new here..." he said, telling the small pink-and-white animal to attack the Panpour.

"A Sylveon eh?" Hiccup glanced behind him, and saw nothing but bushes and trees on the dirt path.

"Yes, a Slyveon. The way your talking, it almost seems as if you've never heard of a Pokémon before." He laughed, telling the Sylveon to use the attack 'Moonblast'.

"Well, the truth is..." he was cut off before he could get the courage to say another word.

"Say, what kind of Pokémon is that with you? Looks like some kind of Mega Charizard... a deformed one that is. No offence." he said, looking at Toothless with a wary eye.

"Well, you see... he isn't a Pokémon, if that's what you call them." He said, holding Toothless close to him.

The man stared at him, and blinked once before speaking. Surprisingly, he seemed unfazed at Hiccup's answer. "If what you are speaking of is true, we need to talk, now."

_**~ Ash, Misty, and Brock - Location Unknown ~**_

"Ash, where are we?!" Misty yelled, right in Ash's left ear.

"Misty, quiet down! This isn't my fault!" he said back, looking at her with an angry expression on his face.

"Now, now... you two need to be nice." Brock said, always the calm one, as he looked at the map in his hands. "I think we took a wrong turn somewhere..."

"A wrong turn? This is a lot more then a wrong turn!" Misty said, exasperatingly.

"Shhh, someone is over there at that house!" Ash said, pointing at a young girl who was talking to a man.

"Tohru, be a dear and make me some rice, would you?" The man asked her, pleadingly. "My back has been killing me lately, and I am just too weak to do it myself... poor, poor me..."

"You idiot, be kind to her! Your excuses are terrible by the way..." another young man with silver hair and purple eyes said, as he stepped onto the porch where the conversation was being held.

"Oh, it's fine, honest!" Tohru said with bright eyes. "I will be right back, as soon as I've grabbed my gloves! I'm afraid I left them in the garden... be right back!"

"Oh no, she's coming over here! Hurry up and do something!" Ash said as he paced back and forth worriedly.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Misty said angrily.

"Guys, calm down -" Brock began, right when Tohru found the three. She blinked once, then twice, and then ran back onto the porch.

"There's... there's people... there's..." she sputtered, hardly able to form the words she needed to tell her friends what was going on.

"What's going on here?!" Another young man with orange hair said, as he ran over. "What's happened?!"

"Kyo!" Tohru said, walking over to him. She unfortunately tripped on a rock that had somehow made its way onto the porch, and fell on top of him - causing him to turn into his true form: a cat!

No one said anything for a moment, and the Kyo burst, at the same time Tohru was pleading: "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm so stupid!"

"Tohru... how many times..." Kyo said, obviously very mad.

"He... turned... into a... cat!" Misty said, with a horrified expression on her face.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Ash retorted.

"Um... I suggest that we go and introduce ourselves, shall we?" Brock said, already heading for the porch. He didn't know what he was going to tell them, but he knew he was going to have to do something if they were going to figure out what had happened here...

_**~ Jack Frost - Location Unknown ~**_

"Huh... well, this is a strange predicament. Now, where am I...?" Jack said to himself, as he looked at a gigantic castle that stood in front of him. He noticed a young woman in one of the windows, as she stared back at him.

"Guards... let this young man in." She said in her serious way.

"Yes, Queen Elsa, right away." Her guards said back, as they ran to their positions.

"Thank you..." She replied, without even turning her head.

"Elsa! Who is here? A visitor? Oh, please let it be a visitor, as we haven't had one in such a long time!" The Queen's sister said as she ran up the stairs.

"Yes, a visitor... who he is, I do not know..." She said, turning as she saw Anna.

"Huh... gate... should be easy to get through it." Jack said, getting ready to use his powers when the gate started to open. "Well, that was easy..."

"Who are you?" One of the guards shouted. "You are in Arrendale."

"Interesting..." he mumbled. "Oh, um, the name's Jack! Jack Frost... you do realize you don't need to open the gates for me... although it's nice of you to do so." he chuckled. "Watch this..."

He then shot an arch of frozen ice, that somehow managed to form stairs. As Elsa watched from her window, she gasped.

"He's... just like me." She said with a quiet voice. Anna ran over to the window, and as she looked and saw her eyes grew wide.

"The time has come... finally..." Elsa said, with a hushed voice.

_**~ Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder - Location Unknown ~**_

"Huh... where am I...?" Spyro said, grunting as he got up. He looked around his surroundings, which did not look familiar to him in any way possible.

"You are in the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space... best way to time travel... well, in my opinion..." a strange man with a long trenchcoat said as he looked at all of the buttons and gizmos within the machine they were inside.

"Now, don't scare him off..." a young woman said, looking at Spyro with compassionate eyes. "Now, my name's Rose, and that's the Doctor. Who might you be?"

"Spyro... the name is Spyro." The purple dragon said as he looked around. "How'd I get here?"

The Doctor came over and put on some 3D glasses, and looked over Spyro from top to bottom. He then put his reading glasses back on, and walked back over to Rose. "No particles... strange."

"Really? No particles at all?" Rose said, as they began having a conversation. Spyro tried listening to them, but his brain hurt as he tried to figure out what they were talking about. That was when he remembered something...

"Cynder, Sparx, are you here?!" He said, looking around despairingly.

"Yes, yes, your amazing dragonfly friend is right here." Sparx said like some strange comedian.

"I'm here too... where are we...?" Cynder, a black dragoness, said as she walked over to her love.

"The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in -" The Doctor began, but was interrupted by Rose once more.

"Don't scare them off with your talking!" She said, as she looked at the three friends. "Now... where are you from?"

"Well..." Spyro began, being the natural born leader. He didn't know what he needed to say, or what he should say for that matter, but he tried to figure out how to explain this... in short, he knew they shouldn't be there... but he didn't know why they were.

**_~ Soren - Location Unknown ~_**

"Huh... where am I...?" Soren said, shaking his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. He had just been in a battle a moment before, so now was he here... in the middle of the forest with... cats?!

"You have intruded on Thunderclan. You will now be punished." A cat snarled from within a crowd, as they looked at the owl with disgust.

"Wait... I'm not supposed to be here! I didn't mean to intrude!" Soren pleaded, getting his battle claws ready... wait, where were they?! They were gone!

"I don't see any weapons of any sort with you... which is lucky for us." The cat then laughed a terrible laugh. "Owls aren't welcome here... you disgusting, filthy birds... just like crows."

At the word 'crows', Soren immediately leapt up. How dare they be compared to such a lowly species of bird!

"Crows? Crows?! You think we are like crows?! Why you little... that's it!" He lunged at the cats, but without his battle claws he knew he would be almost no match for this many cats... no matter how terrible they were in battle. But by the looks of it, they knew what they were doing.

"Wait!" An orange cat within the crowd said as he leapt forward. "Leave him be. This owl doesn't seem like the others..."

Soren looked at the cat, without even being able to say a simple "thank you" because he was so shocked. Had he just been saved, or would being alive be even worse then death in this situation? He would soon find out...


End file.
